BIRTHRIGHT
by Tauvian
Summary: ...Previously [UNTITLED]... ... ... Returning from his ultimate defeat on Midgard, Loki finds himself in the Sacred Hall, before Odin, awaiting judgment. He had no doubt that they'd lock him away and throw away the key. However, interestingly enough... things do not exactly go as planned. Post Avengers, not TDW compliant. (Avengers will appear later)
1. Chapter One: Welcome Home

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or Thor Mythos characters. However, the plot is mine._

**.**

**.**

**BIRTHRIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One: Welcome Home**

.

.

xxxXxxxxXxx xXx xxXxxxxXxxx

.

VANAHEIM

.

xXx

.

The immaculate doors of the grand hall were thrust open. Those present grew silent as a lone figured rushed heatedly into the room, intent on reaching the throne. The high king, bathed in a golden light, looked down on his subject as the newcomer kneeled down before him. "Step forward Heimir." He ordered in a booming voice. "What news have you?" The stern monarch inquired.

Heimir rose to his feet and stepped closer to the throne. "Olaf-king," He began, "The battle on Midgard has ended, with the destruction of the Chitauri army. The crown prince of Asgard has apprehended the culprit. It appears that their second prince, Loki, was the leader in this siege." He finished; his voice strong.

Olaf sat upon his throne in deep thought, choosing not to respond in that instant. His mate, on the other hand, quickly grew invested in the news. "Why would a son of Odin wage war on the realm of man?" The Queen questioned.

Heimir hesitated, before answering. "There are rumors, my queen, circling the nine realms." He answered, unsure if he should continue.

"Rumors?" Interrupted the ethereal beauty to Olaf's right. She also happened to be the heir to Vanaheim's throne. "What need have we of rumors?" She asked, with a face of indignation.

"Ylva, please, let him speak." The queen urged.

Olaf looked thoughtful. "Yes, continue Heimir. Tell us of these rumors and their relevance."

Heimir glanced at the princess and queen, before returning his full attention to his king. "Everyone knows that the second prince of Asgard was thought to be dead after his fall from the bifrost. However, with his arrival on Midgard, we now know this to be untrue. Furthermore, it is the murmuring about what happened to lead to such events that have put many on edge." He told them, pausing to let it sink in.

"Well, get on with it." Ylva pressed, already disliking the exchange of idle gossip.

"Yes, forgive me. It is said that this Loki is no son of Odin; that he is no son of Asgard at all. But a frost giant." The man's words grew heavy on the room. He looked at the expressions of the royal family; the princess looked bored, the queen looked concerned, and the king looked… afflicted?

"A frost giant?" Olaf asked, clearly upset.

Heimir did not know what to make of his king's behavior, but continued the story non-the-less. "It is a secret that was tightly held, so the details of how it all came to be are uncertain. However, it is of popular belief that this occurred sometime during the end of the Aesir-Jotun War. After all, it was after that final battle that the second son was revealed to all of Asgard." Once the words were out of his mouth, the entire hall was cloaked in silence.

The queen leaned over towards the king and spoke to him in a hushed whisper. "Olaf, the timing... If what Heimir says is true, then perhaps he is the lost babe of Far-"

"_Astridr._" He hushed. Olaf nodded his head and placed a hand over hers, in a hope to calm her down. He looked back to Heimir, ignoring the suspicious look he was receiving from his daughter. "Is there any evidence, to support this claim?" He asked, "Or is it all idle speculation?"

Heimir hesitated before speaking. "For now my king, there is none. Only the apparent abhorrence of which he receives from the Aesir. However-"

"Then it is of no relevance." Ylva spoke, cutting him off. She then turned to face her father. "Perhaps it would be best to discuss the matter of Midgard."

"Yes." The Vanir king nodded his head. "You spoke of Loki's capture; when are they holding his trial?"

"Immediately upon his return to Asgard." Heimir announced. "Also, I must note on the apparent 'saviors' of Midgard. They were able to defeat Loki as well as an army of Chitaurians. It is my suspicions that Loki was not the true commander of this legion. The species is one from the void of space. Their invasion of Midgard shows that these creatures grow in strength."

"Yes, that is troubling." Olaf commented on it while in deep thought. "However, I'm more concerned with what the supposed frost giant knows." He raised his fist to his chin. "Good work Heimir. For now, I need for you to return to Midgard and keep an eye on these enhanced beings. Only this time, insert yourself into the fold; befriend them." The Vanir king ordered.

Heimir bowed his head in acquiesce. "Yes, my King." He said, before backing away, turning, and exiting the room.

Once the grand doors slammed shut, the queen turned immediately to her mate. "Olaf, this Loki… could he be…" Her eyes widened as she realized she could not finish her sentence.

Olaf stood from his seat. "Yes Astridr, I believe he is."

Astridr looked stricken. "Then that means-"

"It means Odin stole him!" He all but growled. "Is there anything the Aesir will not do?! They war and pillage and take whatever they please! And expect the rest of us to bow down before them and accept it!" He shouted in outrage. "He ruined everything! If Farbauti…" He trailed off, mind wandering elsewhere.

Ylva stared on in wonder. This was a side of her father she had never seen. The usually benevolent king of Vanaheim was currently in an uproar and she was none the wiser to its cause. "Father! What is the meaning of this? What concern have you for this son of Odin?" She asked, sending a quick glance to her mother.

"When Loki is brought to Odin's court, he will immediately be tried and sentenced." Olaf looked to his daughter, only now seeing her for the first time. He fought to regain his composure. "Ylva, I need for you to go to Asgard." He spoke softer, and then returned to his throne. "But first, there is something I must tell you."

Ylva was completely confused by the look in her father's gaze. But he had her full attention. "Yes Father, what is it?" She urged him to continue.

Olaf glanced at Astridr, before continuing. "Not here. Follow me to my inner chamber." He spoke as he walked past his throne, Astridr and Ylva following after. Once everyone was situated in their new surroundings, Olaf sat down in a chair by his table. "Ylva my girl, what do you know of the Aesir-Vanir war?"

.

xxxXxxxxXxx xXx xxXxxxxXxxx

.

ASGARD

.

xXx

.

The voyage from Midgard to Asgard was but a blur to Loki. From the moment they had placed the mouth piece onto him, thusly silencing him; to the moment he was brought before the Odin-king; Loki saw nothing… felt nothing. It was as though he were made of ice. Though technically, he supposed, he was. Though one thing he was certain. All of Asgard was there to celebrate the return of their favored son; and witness the disgrace of their fallen one. Still, from his point of view, he didn't have far to fall; they never cared much for him to begin with.

Loki did his best to focus solely on his anger; refusing to allow any guilt or shame to swarm its way into his heart. He simply stared defiantly to all those before him. Walking tall, as the prince he was; despite the very group of Aesir guards flanking him, despite the chains they carried attached to him, despite the look of disappointment clear across Odin's face. Loki pressed on.

Frigga stood at his left, clearly distraught over his very being. He could feel her eyes digging into him; begging to meet his gaze. Unable to resist the pull, he gave in to her silent plea. Seeing the pain on her face, he nearly faltered; and with his defenses down, the guilt and shame finally made their way into his heart. Though, not one to easily give away his disposition; he immediately threw on a mask hiding his inner turmoil. He turned to her, an impish grin placed on his face. "Hello Mother, have I made you proud?" He asked sarcastically, whilst secretly wishing it were the case.

Frigga did all she could to rein in her emotions. Her son was home. Her _son_ was home. And she wasn't even allowed to embrace him. "Please Loki, don't make this worse." She urged him. Not wanting her mate to have any reason to be harsher with Loki than he already planned.

"Define worse." Loki could not resist quipping. He would not show them any weakness.

Odin watched the boy, no man, which he had chosen to raise as his own. He allowed Frigga her moment with him, but if Loki was going to be so disagreeable… "Enough!" Odin yelled ending their moment. "I will speak to the prisoner alone." He voiced the command for Frigga to leave. And she did, but not before sending one last longing look to her wayward son. "You as well, Thor." He instructed when he noticed that his eldest had not move.

Thor seemed surprised at this request. With one last look at his brother, he left the sacred hall without a word. Although, he did not go far; as he decided he'd wait in the outer hall.

Watching his once mother and brother leave, Loki returned his gaze to the one-eyed man before him. He could not resist letting out a few chuckles. Really, this was getting ridiculous. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about." He remarked, hoping to rile his once-father up. He succeeded.

Odin glared down at his adopted son. "Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?" He asked, not believing that this man could be the same tender boy he had raised. Where did everything go wrong? "Where ever you go there is war, ruin, and death."

Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes at his hypocrite of a father… _once_ father, he had to keep reminding himself. "I went down to Midgard to rule the wild people of Earth as a benevolent god." He explained as though he were speaking to a child… or a halfwit. "Just. Like. You." He asserted. Wishing to remind Odin that he has done nothing different than Odin himself has done in the past; or his golden boy Thor.

"We are not gods." Odin instantly replied. Though it could be said that his tone didn't sound very convincing. "We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do."

"Give or take 5,000 years." The dark-haired Aesir, err… frost giant added sarcastically. He looked at Odin, deciding the Allfather was full of shi-

"All this because Loki desired… a throne." Odin said condescendingly. He didn't like how cool Loki was behaving with all of this.

But those words caught Loki's attention. He had never desired a throne before… only sought equality. But since they simply refused to see that he was more than Thor's shadow, he felt that yes… he would take a throne; after all, "It is my birthright!" He screamed at Odin, finally losing his cool.

Odin was pleased to watch Loki's mask crack. And just for added measure, he decided to crack it some more until the entire façade gave way. "Your birthright," He began, truly glad he had sent Frigga away, "was to die!" He shouted. Loki faltered. Odin smiled. "As a child. Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in you would not be here now to hate me."

"If I'm for the axe then for Mercy's sake, just swing it." Loki pressed, eyes wild, cool… lost. Suddenly, he felt drain; emotionally as well as physically. He held his gaze on the man before him. The man who had claimed he was his father. The man who had claimed to love him. The man who had claimed that he was no stolen relic. The man who persists yet to lie to him. Loki was done. "It's not that I don't love our little talks it's just…" His gaze turned hateful. "I _don't_ love them."

Odin looked down on his once son. His face, hard as steel. " Frigga is the only reason you're still alive, and you'll never see her again." He could show no emotion towards this prisoner, lest he show weakness. Loki was a criminal, simple as that. Only it wasn't so simple; because he was also his son. A son he neglected to protect. But Odin would not second guess any of his decisions; such privileges belonged not to a ruler of the nine realms. "You'll spend the rest of your days in the dungeon." He gave out the sentence.

Loki knew he should not be shocked, but he could not help the betrayal he felt strike within his heart. "And what of Thor?" He asked angrily, Thor messes up, slap on the wrist; Loki messes up… "You'll make that witless oaf King while I rot in chains?" He questioned as his heart filled with betrayal, anger and… disappointment?

"Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done. He'll bring order to the nine realms and then, yes, he will be King." Odin informed him as he motioned for the guards to take his once son away. A smarmy smile found its way onto his lips as he watched the look of horror cross Loki's face. It would do no good for Loki to see how hard this truly was for him. Knowing Loki, he'd only use it against him; and that, Odin would never allow.

The guards dragged a distraught Loki towards the large double doors of the hall. Before they could reach them, however, the doors slammed shut on their own accord.

**.**

**xxxXxxxxXxx xXx xxXxxxxXxxx**

**.**

**AN: My first Thor/Avengers fic. I wasn't sure where to place this since the Avengers will come into play later on, but it also has some Thor (non-marvel) mythos intermingled. Oh well, I decided on Avengers… why not.**

**This story has been in my head since Thor 1… but I didn't want to write it. It came back to me after Avengers… still didn't wanna write it. Came back to me after Thor 2… didn't wanna write it. But decidedly, I couldn't refrain myself. Hope you liked it. The part with Loki's return of course has the same dialogue from the film. But anything that happened after that point, didn't happen. For instance, the Vanaheim scene in the movie didn't happen in this fic, so don't bother referring to it.**

**Also in addition to the movies, comics, and actual mythos, I will also be adding my own spin… so I hope you like.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**It's currently untitled.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks in advance.**


	2. Chapter Two: A Sovereign Plan

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or Thor Mythos characters. However, the plot is mine._

**.**

**.**

**BIRTHRIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Two: A Sovereign Plan**

.

.

xxxXxxxxXxx xXx xxXxxxxXxxx

.

ASGARD

.

xXx

.

Thor stood in the outer hall of his father's throne room. Frigga had decided to retire to her chamber, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He could hear his Odin's voice booming past the entrance to the room and down the halls. Surely Loki was being difficult, that Thor had no doubt. He was the only one standing out in the hall. Most of the guards in this area were in the room with his father and Loki. With that thought, Thor allowed himself to relax and leaned upon the marble wall. Letting out a sigh, he let his mind wander to what was to come.

He was not sure how he felt about Loki's return. On one hand, he had mourned his brother's apparent death. At that time, he would have given anything to have Loki returned to him. And now he was. And now… Thor didn't know how to feel. It was Loki and then it wasn't. On Midgard he saw glimpses of the Loki he knew and loved. But for the most part, there was something disturbing about Loki… something foreign. He was not himself, of that Thor was certain. But was it a result of Loki's broken mind… or something else entirely.

Thor brushed a hand through his hair. Perhaps he was simply too close to the situation. He can't be objective when it comes to Loki. He knew this. Everyone knew this.

"Such a blatant sign of lassitude, I take it things are quite dire in there?" Asked the whimsical voice of Fandral.

Thor looked up in time to see Sif deliver a sharp elbow to the side of Fandral. She then looked pointedly at Thor. "What he _means_ is," She started while glaring at Fandral, before turning her attention to the one she has sworn to protect, "you were missed."

"I assure you, the feeling is most mutual." Thor told them, with a nod of his head. "How fare you friends?" He asked in earnest.

"I could be better." Fandral mumbled, rubbing his still sore side.

"Ha!" Volstagg harked, while delivering a heavy pat to Fandral's back. "Isn't that the truth?" He remarked, thoroughly amused at Fandral's expense.

"Thank you for your concern, _friend_." Fandral said, not at all pleased with everyone. Even Hogan silently smiled at the display.

Sif chose to ignore Fandral and instead focused back on Thor. "We heard that you brought _him_ back." She told him, purposefully avoiding saying his name.

"Aye." Thor confirmed. "He is being sentenced as we speak." He told her, trying not to openly show his concern for Loki. But he couldn't squash the uneasy feeling filling the pit of his stomach.

Sif noticed his low demeanor, as did the others. They decide to remain silent, but she was not known for her stillness. "Thor," She began, "it's not-" _**BAM! **_She jumped at the sudden noise, drawing her weapon. The others followed suit. "What was that?"

Thor removed himself away from the wall. His hammer was not with him, so he did not have it drawn. At once, he noticed that the doors to his father's throne hall were shut. "Loki!" He shouted at once, running to the doors. He tried to push them open, but they would not budge.

"He must have magically shut them." Sif decided, as she and the Warriors Three tried with their might to push the doors open.

"If he thinks that that will keep me out," Thor growled summoning mjolnir, "then he is sadly mistaken!" He shouted as he caught mjolnir midair. He raised it high, the others backing away immediately. With a deep growl, he brought his hammer down in one powerful swing.

.

xxxXxxxxXxx xXx xxXxxxxXxxx

.

Odin's expression was one of surprised. The guards were all startled. The ones that were not tending to Loki, rushed immediately to the now shut doors and tried desperately to pull them apart. Odin grew furious. "What manner of trickery is this, Loki?!" He asked enraged.

Loki was just as surprised as everyone else, more so even; considering that he knew it was not he who had done such a thing. He smirked at Odin's disposition. Oh how he wished he were to blame. "As much as I'd like to take credit for the baffled look upon your visage, I'm afraid that this is not my doing." He spoke elegantly; well as elegantly as one can confined in chains.

Odin did not look amused; and he did not believe Loki. "This will only hurt your judgment further. Perhaps I've been too lenient. Shall I strip you of your magic as well?" He warned ominously.

Loki's eyes widened at the threat. "You wouldn't." He called Odin's bluff. His magic was not an accessory, it was part of him; has been a part of him since birth. To strip it could be lethal. Odin knew this!

"Have you ever known me to make idle threats?" Odin asked him. However, before Loki could respond, the space between Odin and the rest began to fizzle. Someone was ripping through the very fabric of space and time. His grip on gungnir tightened as he stood from his throne.

"Not that I don't appreciate a good family drama, but," Spoke a clearly feminine voice as the space began to ripple increasingly, before a figure, bathed in light, stepped through. She was a tall woman, though nowhere near as tall as Thor or Loki. She was ensconced in platinum armor and white cloth. Her long pale white blonde hair, which fell down her back in soft waves, framed her fair skin. "I'm afraid Odin-King, you are out of your jurisdiction." Once the words were out of her mouth, she quickly dodged a blow from the guard nearest her. She easily disarmed him, while knocking him out in the process. Though he was the least of her concern as the free guards in the room all went at her.

Odin looked on the intruder. She fought infallibly and swiftly. Clearly a master of her weapon… and the magic arts; he noted with a raise of his sole visible brow. She was doing quick work of his men. But what bothered him most was the crest on her breastplate and the point to her ears. He could hear the banging on the double doors, no doubt caused by Thor and mjolnir. He returned his attention to his unwelcomed guest.

The newcomer had just taken care of the last free guard, causing the two guards holding Loki to become increasingly nervous. She walked towards them as if stalking prey. She watched as one of them dropped a chain and reached for his sword. Her silver blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Are you certain you wish to do this?" She asked, gesturing towards the piles of fallen warriors. However, before the man could answer her, the doors burst open and Thor and his assemble rushed in.

"Loki!" Thor shouted as he ran into the hall. When he noticed his brother still in chains, he halted in his steps. He looked upon the two-headed spear wielding woman warrior in the room, then to Odin. "Father?" He questioned, unsure as to what was going on.

Odin watched her body language. His eyes narrowed as he saw that the woman was clearly not impressed or intimidated at Thor's arrival. The intruder however, lowered herself into an offensive pose, Odin noticed. She wanted them to attack first? He decided he'd put an end to this, before Thor lost himself in the heat of a battle. Raising gungnir, he slammed the end into the floor; thusly gaining the attention of all in the hall. "Enough!"

The fair haired woman released her fighting stance and chose to move nearer to the King. She reached into her white cloak and pulled out a scroll. She tossed it up high; Odin caught it. "As I was saying, Odin-King, you are far out of _your_ jurisdiction." She watched as he unrolled the scroll and skimmed down it. "The prisoner Loki, belongs to Vanaheim."

**.**

xxxXxxxxXxx xXx xxXxxxxXxxx

.

_Flashback_

"Ylva my girl, what do you know of the Aesir-Vanir war?"

_Ylva eyed her father warily, before answering. "Only that it was a war started by the Aesir when they tortured one of our own, Gullveig. When the Aesir refused to make reparations, they sought war; being the blood thirsty savages they are." She mumbled the last part to herself. She did not hold the Aesir in high regards. "And once they realized that it was a war they would lose, they changed tactics and sought an alliance."_

_Olaf nodded his head. "Yes, and my father Njord being the compassionate king that he was agreed. That is when he and my siblings Freyr and Freyja went to live in Asgard as hostages."_

_Ylva was not understanding the reason for this history lesson. "Yes I know this Father. It is also when Hoenir came to live in Vanaheim, as part of the exchange."_

_Olaf smiled tiredly. "Hoenir was not the only one. There was also one call Mimir to come live here. Needless to say, it was quickly apparent that Vanaheim got the losing end of the deal and as punishment, Mimir was beheaded." He paused here. "This war cost us a great deal. With the loss of not only Gullveig who was considered the Queen of Seidr and three members of Vanir royalty; but also that of Thea, my then sister-wife and Vidar's mother." He said this with such anger. Astridr noticing his distress kneeled down before him, grabbing onto her husband's hand._

_The young princess knew not what to make of this revelation. She knew that her brother's mother had passed many eons ago, but not as a casualty of that war. "Father," She began hesitantly, "why reveal this to me now?" She asked._

_Olaf calmed himself. "Njord could not take his sister-wife, with him; as the Aesir do not honor unions between siblings as the Vanir do. With his departure, my mother Nefja, assumed the Vanaheim throne alone. But she was not nearly as passive as my father. So grieved was she at having to separate from her life mate and two of her beloved children, as well as the death of her daughter Thea; her heart grew cold and unyielding. No longer was she the peace loving mother I once knew. Her aversion towards Borr and his kin grew until it resembled hate in its purest form. And that my dear, is when she came up with a plan."_

"_A plan?" Ylva questioned._

"_Yes. It was during the time of the Aesir-Jotun War." Astridr provided._

_Ylva narrowed her eyes. "Vanaheim was not involved in that conflict."_

"_Actually, we were; though not officially. After all, we were _allies_ of Asgard. Though the Aesir had always underestimated us. It was no wonder Odin would be like his father before him. My mother fooled him into believing that our people were only peaceful and after the Aesir-Vanir war, swore never to fight in battle again. We did, however, assist magically when necessary."_

_Ylva looked as though she were seeing her father for the first time. "What of this plan?" She asked._

"_My mother's plan involved Vanaheim, Jotunheim, as well as Alfheim. The Queen of Jotunheim, Farbauti, was very displeased with the state of her realm. She felt that her mate Laufey was leading her people to ruin. She was of course correct in that assumption. Jotunheim, like Vanaheim, is an enchanted realm. However, Laufey was just as brash and ruthless as the Aesir. So it was decided that I would mate with Farbauti and produce an heir of great power. This heir would hold within him the magic of both Jotuheim and Vanaheim." He finished._

"_And what of Alfheim?" Ylva asked, looking at her mother now, who was after all, a princess from the realm. "Is that why you are here?" Then a thought popped into her mind. "Why I-"_

_Astridr rose up onto her feet and moved towards her daughter. "Oh dear-heart. Your father and I were set to wed, to unite Vanaheim and Alfheim. I… we… Vanaheim needs two heirs for the Queen Nefja's plan to go into effect." She tried to explain._

"_An heir of Vanaheim and Alfheim would wed an heir of Vanaheim and Jotunheim. Through this union, all three realms will be placed in order; and Asgard will no longer have us under its thumb." Olaf announced. "To this day I thought that the babe had perished along with its mother in the icy trails of Jotunheim, but now…" He trailed off, watching his daughter closely._

_Ylva's head was spinning at this revelation. Clearly, she was the heir of Vanaheim and Alfheim; however in the case of the other… "So you believe, this Loki, to be that lost babe." She voiced, hoping that it didn't crack as she pushed her flustering emotions down. "He is your son." She simply stated, no longer needing to voice it in a question. At the slight nod from her father, she continued, "I don't understand. Will not the Allfather have seen all of your scheming and planning with his ever-seeing eye? And what of Heimdall?" She asked, surprised that such conspiracy had yet to be discovered._

"_My dear, there are ways to hide ourselves and our intent. Particularly when combining the power of the Vanir and the light Elves." Astridr commented._

_Ylva only nodded, accepting the words they spoke. As overwhelming as this all was, she had to push back in conflicting emotions and focus on the task at hand. She'd deal with the rest later. "Well Father, what is the plan?" She asked softly._

_Olaf merely turned around in his seat and reached for a pen and parchment on his table. "You will go to Asgard and retrieve your brother. You will give this scroll to Odin. It is a brief explanation of dear Loki's lineage, as well as a list of all the conditions of the treaty he will be breaking by not releasing Loki to Vanaheim. If he chooses not to do so, he risks war." He finished writing, rolled it up, and finished it with his seal. He turned back around and handed it to his daughter. "Odin does not know how strong we are now. He does not know how populated we are now. Do not give him a demonstration of your strength unless necessary." He told her. "Go now."_

_Ylva took the scroll and tucked it into her cloak and bowed her head. "Yes Father." She then glanced towards Astridr, "Mother." She bid farewell and then left the room._

_End flashback._

.

**xxxXxxxxXxx xXx xxXxxxxXxxx**

**.**

**AN: Okay, that's Chapter Numero Dos! **

**Okay, I have to tell you that aside from Njord, Freyr, and Freyja, all other Vanaheim characters were made up by me. Njord did have a sister-wife, but I couldn't find her name. So the Vanir did have siblings marry; and that probably would have been the fate of Freyr and Freyja if they stayed in Vanaheim. I hope this incesty thing doesn't make anyone squeamish lol. If you didn't catch it, which you probably did, Ylva and Loki are supposed to eventually marry. So I made them half siblings to help with the squeamishness. But that doesn't mean that they will end up together in this fic. After all, there is another brother.**

**So I am dabbling in a bit of actual Norse mythology. The Aesir-Vanir war did happen, but Odin was king at the time and Thor and Loki fought at his side. I changed that part for obvious reasons. So Borr was king at the time and Odin fought at his side as prince. Olaf also fought in the war and his sister-wife was one of many who died in the conflict. From what I read, the Vanir were no push over and could have won the war if Njord was not so compassionate. Also, it came to a point where they were at a standstill; so they made a treaty. This war did happen before the Aesir-Jotun war, and Odin was king at that point.**

**I used this source if you want to check it out. **

******(forwardslash) **poth **(forwardslash) **2stories (forwardslash) 

**(forwardslash)**poth**(forwardslash)**2stories(forwardslash) 

**Oh yeah, and Seidr is magic. I don't know if it's just another word for magic or if it applies to the Vanir strictly, but for the purposes of my fic, it will apply to the Vanir strictly.**

**I hope this fic is catching your interests. We haven't gotten to the action just yet but we will. Just wait till we get back to Earth!**

**Thank you all for reading… and…**

**I want to give a Special Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Winternacht: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like my writing style. There's more to come, so stay tuned!

**Cassius 10:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad I've captured your curiosity. Now you know a bit about Vanaheim and Loki's birthright, so stay tuned to find out how Loki takes it lol As well as everyone else.

**Thank you again everyone, and … **

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks in advance.**


	3. Chapter Three: Out of Bounds

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or Thor Mythos characters. However, the plot is mine._

**.**

**.**

**BIRTHRIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****Three: Out of Bounds**

.

.

"_As I was saying, Odin-King, you are far out of your jurisdiction… The prisoner Loki, belongs to Vanaheim."_

.

xxxXxxxxXxx xXx xxXxxxxXxxx

.

ASGARD

.

xXx

.

"That is the decree of Olaf, King of Vanaheim and Alfheim. Do you refute its claims?" Ylva asked in all manner of propriety.

Odin looked from the scroll and back onto the young woman before him. It was all becoming clearer to him; Her pale blonde hair, her exquisite beauty, her pointed ears. This was the Princess of Vanaheim and Alfheim. She looked just like her mother, he decided. What was her name again...? Ah yes, "Princess Ylva. I am regretful that you've travelled all this way for naught. I've read what your father has written me, and I find nothing in here that would allow me to relinquish this prisoner to you." He told her in a hard voice. Then being the diplomat that he was, he smiled to the young monarch. "However, since you are here, perhaps you'd like to see the sites of Asgard. Stay with us awhile, join in our merriment." His eye then turned threateningly. "I'll even over-look the fact that you've broken through our protective shields and entered this land without prior permission. A condition of the treaty, you yourself have just broken." He finished with a rise of his power, wishing to frighten her.

Still, Ylva held her ground. She twisted her long weapon in her hand, as though debating whether to prepare for combat or not. "You do not frighten me, Odin-King." She said loud and clear. The others in the room were baffled by this seemingly small creature.

Thor stepped further into the sacred hall. "What is it you want girl?" He asked, curious now as to what was in that scroll.

Ylva continued as though Thor had not uttered a word. "However, I am glad that you appear to know the conditions of the treaty. Then you should also know that you are in violation of quite a number." She reminded, before continuing, "Loki's crimes were committed on Midgard. You've no dominion over his penalty."

"My friends of Midgard have entrusted him to me. They've opted out of deciding his fate." Thor told her; annoyed by her display of ignoring him.

She was not shaken by this. "Seeing as how Midgard has 'opted out of deciding his fate', he would then be removed to his native realm." She told Thor. Odin said nothing.

Loki stood there silent, watching the goings-on before him. Thor and his senseless comrades just stood around like fools, while he himself was stuck suffering the heavy breathing of the idiots holding his shackles. They were already nervous, but the feeling of Odin's power was starting to freak them out. He resisted a roll of his eyes; really it was only a fraction of his power. How could they pride themselves on being guards in Odin's court and still freak out at such a level of energy. Still, Loki eyed the girl with silver hair. She had a scroll from Vanaheim that requested his release? Quite interesting indeed.

Thor gripped mjolnir, growing agitated with the girl. "That _realm_ would be Jotunheim. But it is not suitable at this time. It has no structured system in place, or a sound ruler." He told her, shifting a bit on his feet. He did not like the thought of what Loki did to that realm… what he himself had done.

"And that is the _only_ reason, that he has no other suitable realm, for his judgment to be brought here?" She questioned.

"Tho-" Odin began in hopes to stop his son from speaking himself into a corner.

"Yes, that is the reason." Thor asserted, feeling pleased at the thought that he just won the argument. "Besides this is Loki's home. His fate should be decided here." He told her, and then looked to Odin. "Right Father?" He asked, and then grew confused when Odin did not answer right away. "Father?"

"Then it's settled." Ylva stated, and returned her own gaze to the Allfather. "As stated so eloquently by your son, Loki is only being tried here due to a technicality and belief that he has no other suitable native realm." She pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I suggest that you now release the prisoner into my custody Allfather. By the very logic of your court, you are out of bounds."

Odin was not pleased with the outcome of things. He did not believe… could not believe that Loki was in fact half… though it would explain so much. With a shake of his head, he spoke, "I cannot do that."

"Cannot or will not?" Ylva was now seeing red. She had already held the Aesir in low regards; but to see this… _king!_ so blatantly disregard a peace treaty with her people. Her father's voice rang in her ears. _They… take whatever they please! And expect the rest of us to bow down before them and accept it!_ However, Ylva was not one to accept defeat. She grew angry, an emotion not common to the Vanir; as noted as the Aesir looked on in shock. But it's what she said next that truly shocked them all. "You dare hold prisoner a Prince of Vanaheim!" She shouted angrily. "Without the consent of its King?!"

Thor was baffled, but not nearly as much as Loki. The god of mischief could not cover the look of pure surprise that was placed onto his features. "What?" He questioned, almost to himself. Only the guards beside him heard him. He began shaking his head. "WHAT?!" He shouted, or more like cried out.

Odin, as if noticing he were still in the room, motioned to the guards. "Take the prisoner away." However as soon as the words left his mouth, the two guards were slammed onto the ground by an invisible force. Fandral and Sif were immediately at Loki's side, to prevent his escape. Hogun and Volstagg moved forward to assist Thor.

"Perhaps I had not made myself clear." Ylva started eyes aglow, "I am not leaving here, without my brother!" She shouted, sending a ball of light straight for Thor's hammer.

Thor swung the hammer up high to beat the blast away, but it wasn't a typical blast. As soon as the light touched mjolnir, it glazed over the hammer causing Thor's arm to shoot downwards. "What manner of sorcery is this?" He questioned as he realized that his hammer was too heavy for him. He soon fell to his knees as the mjolnir slammed into the ground.

Whilst Thor was dealing with his weapon, Ylva made quick work of Hogun and Volstagg. It really only took her a couple of seconds. She watched as Fandral left Loki and came at her with his sword. She used her two-headed spear to block his attack, before flipping over him and kicking him with a force that sent him spiraling onto the set of stairs leading to Odin's throne. Thor finally accepted that mjolnir was now of no use to him, and sought out to help his friends. However, he soon could not move his feet as the light covering his hammer spread over his feet.

Loki watched as Sif finally removed herself from his side; intending to meet this stranger… no not stranger… his _sister_ head on. He wasn't sure how to feel about that fact. Not the fact that Sif was sure to meet her doom, as she was clearly no match for this Ylva. No, he was unsure of how he felt at learning that this ethereal creature was somehow related to him. 'True family.' He thought to himself. He started to scowl. 'But I'm a monster.' He was startled out of his reverie, when he watched Sif get knocked onto her- All thought left his mind, when he was soon face to face with his soon to be savior. "Why hello… sister…" He greeted with a smile he hoped did not betray his insecurity. A smile in which the sister in question, did not return. Loki couldn't really blame her. After all, he was an abomination.

Ylva made her way to Loki quickly, before the Allfather could act. She grabbed onto his shoulder and tried to teleport. Only it did not work. At that moment, her element of surprise wore off as the sacred hall was soon filled with more guards, all circling her and the exits. She formed a barrier around herself and Loki. Doing this caused her to lose concentration on the magic subduing Thor and his hammer. She looked up to Odin with a glare; one of which he gladly returned.

"Confused as to why your magic has failed you?" Odin asked, with a gleam in his eye.

She was not amused by his demeanor, but chose not to answer. Loki did for her. "My shackles." He began, holding them up, "They are a talisman; keeping me bound to this realm." He then glared at Odin. "I cannot be moved magically."

"Well, then, I'll have to fix that." Ylva said, flipping her spear onto her back. She looked over the shackles for a bit, grazing her hand over its surface. She could feel the magic emanating from it. In fact, she recognized it. It was the Seidr of her people. Her eyes narrowed as she reached into her cloak and pulled out an elven sword; a gift from her grandfather, the King of Alfheim. "This magic is the Seidr of my people. No doubt from the kin of Njord." She informed Loki as she brandished the angelic sword.

"Lovely blade." Loki said in an attempt to make conversation; as he smirked at the sight of Odin growing agitated. "I believe it is called… hadhafang?"

Ylva halted her movements glancing at him quickly. "You know the name of my blade?" She asked, slightly impressed.

Loki merely shrugged his shoulders. "There are a great many things that I know about the nine realms and their more important families." His eyes suddenly grew dark. "Ironically enough, I still knew so little of my own… or the people I thought were my family." He noticed an emotion slid over her eyes; one he could not recognize. Hoping desperately that it was not pity, he wished to remove the focus from himself; and instead nodded towards his imbecile of a once brother. "Impatient, isn't he?" Loki commented with a grin as he watched Thor hammering away at her invisible force field.

Ylva did not remove her eyes from his shackles. "More like foolish. That hammer will not penetrate through my Seidr. It's a lost cause." Her eyes narrowed. "Don't move." She raised her hadhafang. Just as she were about to strike the chains, the etchings in her sword glowed a bright amethyst light. She pulled hadhafang back to inspect it, but the blade no longer glowed. 'Odd.' She thought only to herself. She noticed Loki eyeing her blade as well. His eyes were a bright blue, before shifting into a blue-green, and then simply jade once more.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Loki asked, growing somewhat impatient.

Ylva relaxed her pose somewhat and just stared at him. Ignoring all the happenings and noise around her, she simply stared at him. "We have time." She told him.

"Time?" Loki was growing uneasy at her scrutiny. "Why are you stopping?" He asked, eyes now a blue-green. "Release me from these chains, and we can leave this incorrigible place." He insisted.

"Prince Thor." She called out to the thunder wielding god beside them. Thor halted in his attacks; surprised at her first real acknowledgment of his presence. He waited for her to continue, and she did not disappoint. "Without looking, tell me… what is the color of Loki's eyes?" The brunette in question widened his eyes at the inquiry and tried to turn his head to look at Thor. However, a swift blade came into his view instead. Ylva raised hadhafang to the side of Loki's head. "Don't." She ordered him with a hard voice. Her blade, once again, began to glow a soft mauve.

Thor was surprised at this. He thought that she wanted to save Loki. "What are you doing?" He asked confused.

Ylva did not stray her sight from the prisoner before her. "His eye color, now… tell me!" She ordered.

Thor was beside himself. "I- what difference does it make?" He asked, not liking the tone she took with him.

"Green." Answered a voice that had remained silent for too long. Odin began to descend the stairs leading to his throne when he saw her raised sword glowing beside Loki's face. "Loki's eyes are green." He answered before narrowing his own eyes as he noticed her posture stiffen. "Thor… everyone… stand down." He ordered, as he reached the bottom of the steps. He then looked at Ylva. "You may lower your force field." He instructed Ylva. When he saw that she would do no such thing, he sought to calm her nerves. "You have my word as the Allfather that you will not be attacked. For the time being I'm more concerned by the blade of your sword and why it is glowing when near my son."

Ylva thought over what he said, before allowing her force field to drop. Loki was anxious by this. "Are you mad?! You can't listen to a word that he says. He spouts nothing but lies!" Loki shouted, the slight green tint left in his eyes slowly diminishing.

"I think you're getting him confused with yourself Loki." Sif smarted as she picked herself from the ground.

Loki was not amused; he eyed the blade still near his face. "Tell me, are you friend or foe?" He asked her. "For I was under the impression that you were here to help me!" He shouted enraged.

"Allfather… I am willing to make a deal with you." Ylva began as she lowered her blade from Loki; only this time, the distant didn't cause his eyes to change back to their emerald color. In fact, his face became angrier giving his eyes a slight insane gleam to them.

Odin simply watched her carefully. "And what _deal_ would that be?" He asked curiously, seeing his second son becoming agitated and possibly unstable.

"Loki is being tried today due to his actions against Midgard, correct?" She asked seriously.

"Yes." Was Odin's sole reply.

"And if I were to apprehend the true culprit to take his place in your dungeons?" Ylva inquired without allowing her gaze to falter once. She studied Loki's body language. He was growing upset; his eyes an almost icy blue now.

"What madness do you speak of?!" Thor shouted. "Loki is the culprit. I was there, there's no doubting that!" He gripped mjolnir.

"Yes." Loki answered with a hiss. "It was I. No need to hide behind lies now. You're grasping at straws now, dear _sister_." He spoke and Ylva's eyes narrowed at the way he spoke; he seemed… nervous…

Odin raised a hand to silence Thor and Loki. "If you believe there to be another offender; either as Loki's partner or commander," Loki scoffed at that one as Odin continued, "bring them before me and I shall judge them." He told her, wanting to put this all to an end as soon as possible. "Shall I hold onto Loki until your return?" He asked, looking for any reason to get her guard down.

Ylva nodded her head at a show that she heard him. "That won't be necessary Odin-King." She said, closing the gap between her and Loki. "The perpetrator… is already here." She stated before thrusting the sharp end of hadhafang deep into Loki's left shoulder; and thus the entire hall was filled with the echoing of Loki's screams.

.

**xxxXxxxxXxx xXx xxXxxxxXxxx**

**.**

**AN: Yay! Chapter Numero Tres!**

**How many of you recognized Arwen's sword Hadhafang from Lord of the Rings. I should probably go ahead and throw in a DISCLAIMER towards it. So basically, just how theirs glow blue for the orcs and stuff, Ylva's glows blue for sensing when danger is near as well. But in this chapter it glowed purple and there is significance to that. I won't tell you why yet, but you'll probably find out next chapter. There is only one reason that it would glow purple and not blue; it's why she became immediately suspicious of Loki. Okay, so there's that. I like to imagine Alfheim like the elves in Lord of the Rings, so I may refer to it if I bring Alfheim further into the story. If that occurs, I'll throw in a Disclaimer for it; especially if I use any of the characters.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and a…**

**Special Thanks for Reviewing:**

**Torchil: **Glad I've caught your interest. I'll try and keep 'em coming. Thanks for reviewing.

**Changeling:** I agree about Odin's attitude in the movies. In the first one he seems like an actual caring father and in the second one, just a complete ass. Thanks for the info regarding Seidr. Yeah, I've made it all showy and stuff. Although she is Vanir/Light Elf, so her powers will be pretty distinct from full-blooded Vanir, kinda like how Loki's will be distinct also because of his mixed birth. But to keep things simple, I'll just use Seidr in relation to the power of the Vanir, for my fic. Though you've given me quite a bit to think about, I haven't decided if I will delve deeper into the mythos or just keep it on the surface. Only time will tell. Thanks again!

**Renne Michaels:** Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you like it. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter as well. More to come!

**Pallyndrome:** Thank you! lol I'm trying to get through all of this introduction part so I can get to the real crux of the story. So please stay tuned, I promise it gets even more interesting from here.

**Alright folks, that's the newest chapter. I'm half-way through the next.**

**And as ALWAYS… you know the drill…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**It keeps me sane. *Happy Faced***


	4. Chapter Four: Shadow Of A Doubt

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or Thor Mythos characters. However, the plot is mine._

**.**

**.**

**BIRTHRIGHT**

**.**

**.**

******Chapter** Four: Shadow of a Doubt

xxxXxxxxXxx xXx xxXxxxxXxxx

.

ASGARD

.

xXx

.

The entire hall was immersed in the tremor of Loki's scream. All present were shocked at the swift attack by the Vanir princess. Though most were frozen on the spot, one person could not help but charge at the sorceress. Ylva took a step back, pulling hadhafang out of Loki's shoulder, just in time to raise it up and block the thrust of Thor. "How dare you lay harm to my brother?" Thor asked enraged.

Ylva pushed him back, using a bit of magic to counter his strength and weight to her much smaller frame. "Allfather, please control your progeny." She said with a frown, glaring at Thor.

Odin on the other hand was staring at the dark heap of green leather and dark hair lying on the floor. Screams long since silenced, Loki lied there with eyes wide open looking upon the ceiling. Odin's own eyes narrowed at the sight of the wound. Then he looked at the blade of the elven sword. Why was there no blood? However, before he could contemplate further, he noticed Thor preparing to attack the princess once more. "Cease and desist Thor. Let her finish."

Thor dropped his raised arm, which held mjolnir. "Finish? Finish what?! Torturing him?!" He shouted angrily, while turning on Odin. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" He accused.

Odin was shocked at the accusation. "Thor…" He began, not knowing where this hostility was coming from.

Ylva chose to ignore the two disagreeing Aesir. She was not done. Walking over to Loki, she paid no mind to the countless on-lookers. Loki was gasping for air now, turning a pale hue. His eyes however, continued to glow blue. Frowning she crouched down beside him and watched as his eyes immediately found hers. "That… was a warning." She began, raising hadhafang, ensuring that he saw its luminosity. "The next blow… will be fatal." She told him before placing the tip of the blade against his chest.

Thor became alarmed when he watched her place the sword over his brother's heart. He made to move over to her once more, but was stopped by an arm. He turned angrily to the owner and was slightly shocked to see that it was Odin. "Unhand me!" He insisted.

"Don't be foolish Thor." Odin ordered.

Thor could not understand any of this. "She'll kill him!" He argued.

Odin did not look to him, only to what was occurring before them. "Her sword is glowing whenever near Loki." He started, "It's a sword of Alfheim. The engravings… with their glowing have told her something. I can't be sure, but I believe that something is near. Something that causes an Alfheim blade to radiate light. And that something," Here he frowned, "is inside him."

Thor's eyes widened as he looked back to the princess with his brother. "And if you're wrong?" He asked. "You would gamble with his life?" He asked disgusted.

Odin was shocked at this. "Do you truly think so little of me?" He asked. However, Thor had no chance to respond when the room began to vibrate.

Ylva was unconcerned as the Sacred Hall began to shake. Her eyes never strayed from Loki's piercing blue. "Perhaps it is time that you revealed yourself." She raised the sword, in preparation to deliver a fatal blow. "Shadow creature." She hissed, bringing the blade down in one swift move.

"Nooooo!" Came Thor's booming cry, as he broke away from Odin and moved towards Ylva. With mjolnir raised he let out a fierce cry; however, he never made it to his intended target. No, instead, he and all others present were pushed back by a shockwave of power.

.

xxxXxxxxXxx xXx xxXxxxxXxxx

.

Something was wrong. Frigga had been in her private chambers for some time now. After Odin had sent her away, she simply needed to be alone for a while. But something was not right… something unsettling. She could sense danger lurking; but where?

Rising from her chaise, she immediately walked over to the doors and thrust them open. Looking about the massive hallway, she was surprised to find no guards about. Her brows lowered; this was highly unusual. Not liking the unease settling in her stomach, Frigga swiftly made her way back to the Sacred Hall. She needed to ensure that all was fine.

She halted in her steps as a shrill cry echoed throughout the halls, bouncing off of the walls. "Loki." She gasped, before lifting her robes and running straight for the throne room. Rounding a corner, she could see a few guards outside the Sacred Hall; all incapacitated. Stepping around them, she finally made it to the open doors. Peering into the room, she was not prepared for the sight that greeted her.

Despite the damage located all around the Sacred Hall, Frigga's attention was pulled to the cloaked woman sitting atop her youngest child. Taking a step into the room, she screamed as the woman brought her glowing blade down to Loki's chest. However, her screams remained unheard as a frightening screech filled the room. She watched as a dark cloud pouring out of Loki's prone form.

.

xxxXxxxxXxx xXx xxXxxxxXxxx

.

Sif watched in horror as the tip of the Vanir's blade met that of Loki's chest. However, before it could plunge into the lost prince; something dark and sinister emerged from within him. She turned her head to the side as she noticed the presence of the Queen. Frigga stood unguarded, with one hand hovering over her mouth; she appeared distraught. Ignoring the goings-on before them, Sif ran to the Queen's side; standing in front of her with her shield held high in attempt to protect them. From what? She knew not.

Thor's eyes widened at what was occurring before him. He had no words for what he was witnessing. He noticed his mother's arrival, but let out a breath of relief as he noticed his dear friend moving to shield her. He glanced back, "Father?"

However, Odin paid Thor no mind. He paid Frigga no mind. He paid none present any mind, except for the Princess and the dark creature she has unleashed into his Hall. He gripped gungnir sternly; mentally preparing to attack if necessary. His eye widened as the black mass shot up high, smashing against the ceiling. It bounced off, slamming into a nearby wall next. It bounced around the room for a moment, before streamlining to the still open doors. The still open doors where Sif stood guarding Queen Frigga. Panicked, Odin raised gungnir just as Thor was raising mjoldnir.

Ylva was standing in the center of the hall; watching the shapeless creature rebounding all over. Seeing it making a break for it, she reached out a hand and pulled the large doors shut from behind the Queen and her guard, startling them in the process. She was unsurprised to watch it smash against the enchanted doors, just as it did every other enchanted surface of the Sacred Hall. There was no escape for it, and she knew that it finally realized it as it slowed its rampant behavior and contented to simply hover above them, ominously.

"What is the meaning of this?" Questioned Odin, unhappy with the chaos of his throne room. In all his years, he had never before seen such a creature as this.

"It is a shilombish, a shadow creature. Found within the folds of space." She explained, watching as the creature began to form its true shape. It now resembled a man, but with very small eyes and long, pointed ears. Still as black and shifty as ever.

"The Void?" Thor asked, thinking about Loki's fall into the dark abyss.

The Princess never let her eyes waver from the creature she hovering above them. "Perhaps… but not restricted to merely just the Void. There are tears in space everywhere; after all, that's how I arrived here." She eyed the creature in distaste. "Wherever a fold can be found, a shilombish will lurk. But don't worry, they are not strong enough to travel by such channels themselves."

"And why exactly was it in my son?" Demanded Odin.

Ylva slowly put her sword away. She did not need it now; not unless she wished to destroy the creature. Well, she did; but not until it gave them answers. "Shilombish are soul-eaters. They prey on individuals who allow evil thoughts or depression to enter into their minds; creeping inside them and eating their soul. Considering the Prince's deep seated frustrations in his dealings with your family, and his affinity for traveling through the tears in space; I am not surprised that he had fallen victim to them." She explained, with little emotion.

Odin paled at that declaration. His eyes immediately fell to his broken son lying on the floor. 'How long?' He wondered. 'After he fell from the bridge… or sooner?' He thought to himself, trying to think of the moment Loki first began to change and withdraw himself from them.

Thor was aghast at this information. He watched as his mother ran to Loki's side, placing his head onto her lap. "Then," He began, eyes on Ylva, "This creature, this… shilombish… is the real reason for the destruction on Midgard?" He asked hopeful.

Ylva was silent at first; not giving much mind to the question itself. She was concerned with trapping the shilombish before it found another soul to inhabit. She pulled a glowing net from the pouch hanging off of her waist from beneath her cloak. "Most likely." She stretched it out, and watched as it magically grew. "Depending on how long it had him ensnared, we can safely assume that Loki was no longer in control of his body or his magic." She tossed the net up into the air. The great black being, quickly moved away. Nevertheless, things weren't that simple it soon realized, as the power pulsing from the net pulled it back. Once it was secured within the net, the creature fell hard into the ground below, screeching throughout it all.

"He's not moving!" Frigga announced frantically, "His breathing is labored. We must get him to a healer!" She shouted, as a few still standing guards moved towards her, to help with the Prince.

"You'll be taking him nowhere." Ylva growled out. "We had a deal Odin-king." She raised her eyes to Odin. "I've delivered to you the true culprit of the crimes against Midgard." She gestured towards the squirming dark mass on the ground beside her. "Loki is to return to Vanaheim with me." She declared.

It was quiet in the Hall, as all turned their eyes to the Allfather. Odin took his concerned eyes from his badly injured son, and turned them on the young princess. He was not willing to be parted from his son after all that has happened. Loki's finding out of his parentage. Loki's decent into madness. Loki falling from the bridge, presumed dead. Loki's plunder of Midgard. And Loki's now apparent innocence in it all. It was just too much to take in. But of one thing he was sure; he needed to make sure his son was going to be okay. He owed him that much. Deciding on a diplomatic solution to this problem, he approached the royal envoy. "Surely it would best that Loki travelled once he were physically sound." He suggested.

Unfortunately, she was not moved. "We have healers on Vanaheim; the best in the nine-realms in regards to the healing of Seidr." She pointed out. "My people are better equipped to repair the damage done to his soul."

"Yes, but surely such healing cannot begin without a strong body to endure the process." Frigga reasoned, with the voice of a broken mother. The princess turned to the distraught mother. "Please," Frigga begged, "allow us to treat him physically first. Asgard is the best when it comes to the healing of the physical body. We can also monitor the damage to his Seidr and soul so that your people will have a jumpstart on deciding his treatments."

Ylva only raised a white blonde brow. "Entrust his recovery to those so self-involved to remain ignorant to his pain _and_ the fact that he bore a dark passenger?" She asked unbelievingly. "A decision most unwise, I should think."

Odin held up a hand, as if to silence her. Once he knew that he had her undivided attention, he spoke, "Princess Ylva, perhaps it would prove useful, your attendance, when this… creature is interrogated. Surely Vanaheim will benefit in receiving answers as to the location of its first son, Prince Vidar." Odin informed her, expressing no emotions. He watched as the girl's eyes widened at his words. "The prince is still missing, is he not?"

"What do you know of my brother?" Ylva asked alarmed, all thoughts of Loki vanishing.

Odin smirked. "I am the Allfather, there is little that I do not know."

"Yet a shilombish was able to thrive right under your nose." She quipped, not enjoying the air of superiority he directed over her.

Odin's smirk dropped and he flinched nearly unnoticeably. "Prince Vidar was sent to investigate murmurings of the return of Thanos. I know this because your father, King Olaf, requested that I send my sons to do the same."

"But you were to coward to-" Ylva began angrily, but was swiftly cut off.

"It was a fool's errand!" The Allfather bellowed, becoming quite upset and annoyed with the entire matter. "The information was too questionable and the source far too mysterious for my liking. There was not enough evidence. I told Olaf as much. He ignored my warnings and has paid for it with the life of his son." Ylva made to interrupt, but Odin slammed gungnir into the marbled floor. The loud bang echoed throughout the Sacred Hall. "Now, you two," He called out to a couple of guards, "remove Prince Loki to the healers. Lady Sif, if you would be so kind as to assist them." He ordered, and then turned his eyes on the revived Warrors Three. "Warriors Three, I entrust the prisoner to you." He told them. "Place it in a cell, leave it constrained in the net." While everyone was moving out of the great hall, having received their missions, Odin turned his eyes onto the princess. "And you, Princess, I will once again extend proper courtesy to one of your standing, and insist that you take in what Asgard has to offer. It would be wise to accept."

Ylva looked up at the Allfather annoyed, upset, and slightly intimidated; though she'd never admit it. "Have I a choice?" She asked coldly.

"No." He told her, with an uneasy grin. "Loki will begin his treatment here. When appropriate time has passed, I will allow him to travel to Vanaheim, to receive from your healers what he cannot from mine." Odin stated calmly, though he had no intention of letting Vanaheim _keep_ Loki; but she need not know that now. He moved up the steps to his throne. "I will keep my word and allow you to be present during the questioning of this vile creature. Perhaps we will all get the answers of which we seek." He sat down on his throne, and look over the young girl. "I extend to you the royal guest chambers; as well as all other amenities afforded to your station. Thor will see to you." He said nodding his head to his son.

Thor was disturbed by this plan. He wished nothing more than to be at his brother's side. However, he had to follow the Allfather's command. "Yes father."

"Then it is settled." Odin said, smiling a wide smile to the Vanir. "Welcome to Asgard Princess Ylva. I do hope you enjoy your stay." He greeted, albeit sarcastically.

Ylva wanted nothing more than to argue against this plan, but she knew that it was no use. After all, she was in their domain. At first, she had the element of surprise; and now? Now she was nearly depleted of her Seidr; she needed rest. "Very well. I am grateful for your hospitality, Allfather." She thanked him, bowing slightly, biting her tongue in the process at the subtle dismissal. She then back away several steps, as required, before turning her back on him quickly and exiting the hall.

Odin watched her leave, Thor hot on her trail. So much had happened; none of which he saw coming. _Thanos_… The Allfather quickly stood from his seat, and left the hall through his personal exit. There was so much to do. He wanted to go see Loki. He needed to speak to the shadow creature. But first, he needed to find out how the Vanir girl got through Asgard's defenses. He would not be caught off guard again.

**.**

**xxxXxxxxXxx xXx xxXxxxxXxxx**

**.**

**AN: And that makes Chapter Four… YAY! Hope you like the update and where this story is headed. As I'm sure you've noticed, I've finally decided on a title... ****BIRTHRIGHT! It just made sense, considering all that is happening.**

**I needed a name for the shadow creatures and didn't really want to make one up, so I did some research and actually found a little bit of folk-lore. The Choctaw actually have a name for what they consider Shadow Beings. I found this on Wiki-pedia. Basically…**

"The Choctaws have stories about shadow beings. Nalusa Falaya, also known as a Impa Shilup, was the **soul-eater, great black being.[3] If people allow evil thoughts or depression to enter their minds, it would creep inside them and eat their soul.**

Nalusa Falaya (long black being) **resembled a man, but with very small eyes and long, pointed ears**. He sometimes frightened hunters or transferred his power of doing harm. Some believed that Nalusa Falaya preferred to approach men by sliding on his stomach like a snake.

It was also believed that every man had a **shilombish** (the outside shadow) which always followed him, and shilup (the inside shadow, or ghost) which after death goes to the land of ghosts. The shilombish was supposed to remain upon the earth, and wander restlessly about its former home, often moaning, to frighten its surviving friends, as to make them forsake the spot, and seek another place to live. It was also supposed to assume the form of a fox, or owl; and by barking like the one, and screeching like the other at night, cause great consternation, for the cry was considered ominous of bad things. The Choctaws could tell between the shilombish and animals it imitates. When a fox barks, or an owl screeches, another fox or owl replies. But when the shilombish imitates the sound of either animal, no response is given."

**So you can see that it was inspired by this. Though I took some liberties for my story. Notice how I use the name Shilombish for the creature, but I gets its description from Nalusa Falaya… The description fit for what I was planning, but the name was too wordy to me, so I went with shilombish even though it represents our regular shadow.**

**Also, I want to give a SHOUT OUT to those of you who reviewed my last chapter…**

**THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR YOU REVIEWS:**

**ANASTACIANOTT:** I love that you love my story. I have so much planned. Thanks for reviewing.

**THAT BIRCH: **I hope I stayed true to the characterization in this chapter. I was rushing because I really wanted to get this out. Thank you for reviewing and loving my story. I do my best to keep it coming.

**PALLYNDROME:** Glad you liked the twist. I hope you liked what came from it. Thank you for reviewing; there's so much more to come.

**Again, THANK YOU ALL for READING! Let me know what you thought of my new chapter.**

**MORE TO COME… SO STAY TUNED… AND AS ALWAYS…**

… … … … **P.L.E.A.S.E. R.E.V.I.E.W. ! . ! . ! . ! . ! . !**

… … **even if it's just to say hi… … … HI!**


End file.
